I Love You
by Amphia234
Summary: <html><head></head>Cole pays Phoebe a nighttime visit but things quickly become heated...</html>


**This idea came to me in a dream, so I wrote it out and here it is!**

* * *

><p>Phoebe lay awake at night unable to fall asleep. All she could think about was her more-than-a-crush Cole. He was on her mind every second of every day. You'd think she was in love with him or something (which she was) Any time she heard his name she would smile or even giggle. She grinned just thinking about him now.<p>

_Crack_

"What was that?" Phoebe got out of bed and looked out the window; there was a slight crack on it. "Where did that come from?" she looked outside "Cole?" her crush was outside trying to wake her up with the old throw-the-rock-at-the-window trick. She opened the window quickly trying to suppress a laugh

"Cole?" she whispered

"Phoebe? You're awake? Good… could I come in?" he asked. _He is SO cute!_

"Of course!" she closed the window and hurried downstairs. "I wonder why he wants to talk to me…" she wondered aloud. She opened the door for him and he entered.

"Hey, Phoebe." He smiled at her

"Hey, Cole. Why did you want to see me?" she asked

"Oh… um can we go somewhere private?" he looked nervous

"Everyone's asleep though."

"I know but I'm paranoid."

"Ok, follow me." Phoebe led him to her bedroom; she closed the door and locked it.

Cole sat on her bed and she did as well "I wanted to tell you something… something extremely important." He looked at her to see her expression

"Go ahead." Phoebe couldn't believe how confident she was acting

"I may be… actually I think I'm… I mean…this is harder than I thought…" he put his head into his hands

"Hey, I won't laugh. Promise." She smiled at him trying to hold in an involuntary laugh

"Ok… here goes… Phoebe Thunderman, I am… I'm… I'm in love with you…" he said quickly. Phoebe stared at him in disbelief and excitement and happiness and any other confusing emotion that existed

"You are?" Phoebe was grinning from ear to ear

"Yes, I am."

"I love you too." She answered barely above a whisper, but he heard. He pulled her to him and kissed her. But, this chaste kiss soon became much more passionate. She swung her legs around him and he pushed her gently on her back onto the bed. When they pulled away Phoebe remembered that she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt. _Why would that be so important? _She wondered until she looked at her breasts. Her nipples now erect were sticking out and obvious to the naked eye. _Uh-oh_. She prayed that Cole wouldn't notice…

"Phoebe?" _darn it!_

"Yes?" she gave him a "hehe" look but he wasn't looking at her, he was staring at her boobs—and it was scaring her. He suddenly kissed her—hard. He started at her lips and then went down until he got to her chest, he moved to her left breast and licked it through the cloth. Her breath hitched. "C-Cole…" she moaned

"Mmhmm?" he murmured and he went to her right breast, but she couldn't respond and he took this as a good sign. He threw off her shirt quickly revealing two fairly small boobs—both erect. Phoebe gasped as her skin came in contact with the air and she arched as he kissed from between her breasts to her shorts. She held her breath and he quickly pulled them down.

"Hey um Phoebe?" this was the first word he had uttered since they had even started kissing

"Yeah?" she opened her eyes realizing that she had been shutting them tightly

"Do you want me to keep going?" he looked at her nervously

"Please do." She said softly

"Phoebe…" she knew what he was looking at—her completely soaked underwear. Phoebe's breath hitched as she felt him lick a circle around her wetness

"Cole… please…" she begged, but he ignored her pleas and continued to torture her mercilessly "Cole!" she could feel him smile and he finally obliged and put his tongue right on her wetness "Uh…" she moaned "Take it off… just take it off…" her voice sounded higher pitched

"Whatever you want." He chuckled and pulled off her underwear revealing her glistening folds

"Cole, please… I can't take it anymore." She whined and bucked her hips at him

"Ok, calm down." Phoebe felt herself becoming wetter with anticipation. Then he started.

"Oh my… Cole..." she moaned and pushed his face deeper into her "Oh my gosh… Cole!" she could hardly speak as she experienced an intense orgasm "Woah…" she was breathing heavily

"What time is it?" he suddenly asked

Phoebe sat up and looked at the clock "It's 2:52… _am_." She smiled at him mischievously and pushed him over so she could straddle him. "Hmm…" she took off his shirt and kissed down his chest until she reached his pants. She wasted no time unbuttoning them.

"Phoebe, wait." Cole grabbed her hands

"What is it?" she frowned

"Do you want us to keep going?"

Phoebe was about to say yes until she realized _where _they were going "I…oh…" Phoebe thought about it _He wants to keep going, I want to keep going, and I love him… so, screw all that underage crap. _"I do." And she pulled down his pants. His boxers were tented… did he want her? _Of course he does you naïve little girl._ Phoebe took a deep breath and pulled down his boxers revealing Cole's penis. _Woah, woah, WOAH. Phoebe calm down. CALM down. _Phoebe tried to coax herself but she was freaking out a bit. _If you can't lead then let him._ She decided and she flipped them over so that he was on top of her.

"Are you ok.?" He asked

"Yep. I'm perfectly fine." She gave him a weak smile as he positioned himself between her legs

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" he asked ready to move away

"Don't make me second guess my decision, Cole." She glared at him

"Ok, ok." He pushed in a little "Is this ok?" he looked at her in concern

"I'm fine." Phoebe realized that this would take a little getting used to

"Here goes." He came out then pushed in with full force destroying her hymen. Phoebe's mouth fell open in pain and shock. She couldn't breathe and the pain was so intense "Phoebe!" he tried to come out but Phoebe regained her senses and used her legs to push him back in.

"Ow." She winced

"Maybe we should—"

"Cole, it's _supposed _to hurt. Just give me a minute or sixty…"

"Phoebe if it hurts so much then—"

"Then we wait. Cole, calm down I'll be fine." Phoebe pulled him to her and kissed him softly "It's feeling better already." She whispered and he smiled "Go."

"Here goes… again." He began to move. At first it hurt a little but soon the pain turned into pleasure

"… Cole…" she began to writhe unable to control herself "Cole… Cole…Cole!" she moaned in ecstasy meeting his thrusts "I'm so close." She rasped clutching the bed sheets

"Same." He adjusted his position and when he thrust in again he hit her g-spot

"C-c…" she gasped as she felt her release

"I'm there." He wheezed and pulled out coming all over her

"That was… it was amazing… wow, I'm so sleepy…" Phoebe slightly slurred suddenly drowsy. She closed her eyes.

"Phoebe?" Cole yawned and almost fell on the bed next to her until he remembered that tomorrow they had school and also that he didn't live here "Are you awake?" but she was long gone. Cole went to her bathroom and grabbed a towel to wipe off his cum, Before he put her clothes back on he looked at her, Phoebe's hair was splayed around her perfectly, her face seemed so peaceful as she slept, and her skin seemed to glow.

"God, Phoebe. You're beautiful." He kissed her forehead and put her clothes on, he did the same for himself and then he covered her with the blankets. "Goodnight, Phoebe. I love you" He whispered and then he left.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I'm going to make another chapter set at school. Please rate and review!<strong>

**Till later,**

**Amphia234**


End file.
